


Lucky Bitch

by dogslut



Series: Getting Lucky (Or, How Bucky Got Addicted to Knots) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Experimentation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogslut/pseuds/dogslut
Summary: In the aftermath of the Winter Soldier's werewolf encounter, HYDRA discovers an interesting change in their asset. When life gives you lemons...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Other(s)
Series: Getting Lucky (Or, How Bucky Got Addicted to Knots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192819
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

As strange as the past two days were it’s no surprise that things are strange when the asset returns to base. Everyone is displeased with him. Even the hungriest stares are also angry. He will pay for his moments of hedonism.

There are guards with leashed dogs standing by among the gun-toting ones on their return. Having guns trained on him while he is escorted into the base is standard protocol. But the dogs… Their ears perk and tails rise when they see him. They scent the air. Their tongues loll out. Then they strain against their leashes. They are not barking. Instead they whine, sharp and eager. Sometimes animals react poorly to the asset as if they can sense that he is wrong somehow but this is neither fear nor aggression.

The asset risks a glance at one. Its penis is a bright pink spear under its belly. Ah. It must smell how he’s been used. Its handler yells orders but the dog lunges in defiance. An instinct older than the one to obey drives it. The asset understands a little about that now. He thinks back to the mountains and its monstrous inhabitants, and his blood stirs.  _ Volkolak. _ A creature of myth, like himself. Blast doors open for him. He can only hope, crossing this threshold, that the pack took his advice and left.

The guards sit him down in a debriefing room. He allows them to secure his wrists and ankles to the chair. This is also standard protocol. Wet seed squelches between his legs. This is not standard. He gets rewarded or used as reward for his team after debrief, not before. Very little about this mission has been standard.

His handler is every bit as angry with him as he expected and then some. When things go awry on a mission, there is not a lot of difference between a debriefing and an interrogation. He recounts the events of his time on the mountain in exactly as much detail as his handler demands… no more, no less. It is when he reaches the part about the first werewolf that all Hell breaks loose.

His handler does not believe him at first. This is unexpected. He does not lie. The colonel strikes him repeatedly, but he is telling the truth. A guard holds a gun against his head but he is telling the truth.

The colonel summons engineers--scientists or doctors or both, the asset neither knows nor cares, but he shrinks from them as much as he can get away with. The colonel orders him to describe the first creature he met at the target’s cabin, and the engineers give each other doubtful looks between taking notes.

The asset hears himself telling them how the man-wolf looked and moved. How it smelled. He does not elaborate on how its slick, pointed cock felt sliding into his ass, or how it fucked him hard enough to rattle his bones, or how hard he came when it knotted him. He does tell them that it used… a sort of biological restraint while making use of him.

“What do you mean, a biological restraint?” one of the engineers interrupts. The others hiss at her to be quiet but the colonel allows it.

Once Karpov gives him the nod, he says, “After penetrating me part of its penis expanded… like a balloon… until it was too large to withdraw. Attempting to remove it would have compromised my ability to reach the extraction point.”

“Leaving it in had the same effect,” his handler points out with no amusement.

The asset fishes for words. He should admit that he stayed under the werewolf because he enjoyed it. He should tell them that it had him in the throes of ecstasy all through the wet, messy process of seeding him. But this is what he tells them instead.

“Pelvic damage impedes movement. Had I resisted I would have required medical intervention on extraction and saved no time. I made a judgment call to preserve HYDRA property.”

He fixes his eyes on the wall behind his hander’s shoulder. The man is furious. It doesn’t matter that both choices would have had similar results. It doesn’t even matter that he chose the option that would save HYDRA time and resources. Failure requires punishment. But first, they want to know more.

His handler is similarly displeased by the asset’s judgment call to preserve his weapons’ integrity by waiting out the rain. But his audience’s interest rises again when he tells them about the pack. The asset searches their faces for cues on when to elaborate. This is a dangerous game.

They seem keenly interested in where the pack was, how they called to each other and how they used him in teams. More than a handful of the engineers show physical interest too. He knows better than to stare at their tented pants lest he embarrass them with his sluttiness or worse, appear distracted.

“Is their seed still inside you?” his handler asks. This is not completely unexpected. The asset nods. Next Karpov addresses the engineers. “Get him on a table and extract what you can. These creatures’ genetic material could be of great use to HYDRA.”

“Sir, it’s contaminated by now,” one of them points out but he only gets a steely glare in return. The engineer stutters that they’ll get as much as they can.

They move him to the next room, an exam room. They make him strip and get onto the table. They tut over the bite marks on his shoulders & the claw marks on his hips but it's not until he’s restrained with his feet up in stirrups that they clean the wounds. One of the engineers feeds a suction hose into his asshole.

“It’s been awhile since we saw him this loose,” the man chuckles. He slips two cold gloved fingers in alongside the hose. The asset groans and tilts his hips.

“Always such a slut. Look at that. He spends all night having sex with monsters in the woods and still wants more. I bet we could fit two cocks in that hole easy.”

Another engineer scoffs. “That would  _ certainly _ contaminate the samples.”

“No playing with him just yet,” the colonel interrupts, making them jump. “I noticed something interesting on the way in. I think it is time for an experiment, when you are confident you have all you can get from him.”

The hose feels weird and gross going deeper in. It’s skinny, hard and cold and the suction pulls at the walls of his gut in disturbing ways. The asset tries to focus instead on the fingers and thumb playing with his swollen, perpetually puffy rim instead. That part is nice. He likes being fingered. His cock makes a half-hearted attempt to stand up for it but it’s over before his sluggish erection can wax fully.

On his handler’s orders he’s bandaged up a little and marched off down more hallways. Men and a few women whistle and catcall as he walks naked behind his handler and in front of the engineers and two armed guards. His pulse quickens. Their eyes are like groping hands all over his bare body. They want to be on top of him. Inside him. He feels warm and very aware of the cum leaking from his pussy. One of the catcallers is very tall and broad. The asset wonders if his cock is the same as they make eye contact. He runs his tongue and teeth across his lower lip until he’s forced to look away. It’s then that he notices barking. The sound gets louder as they go. They’re taking him to… the kennels?

The compound has a little over half a dozen guard dogs in rotation. Their kennel is a long room with bare concrete floors inset with cages made of tall wire and metal poles. Each dog has his own little room complete with a little solid crate. The smell hits him like a fist. Not in a bad way… in a way that makes his cock start to fill. They march him past rows of frantic barking dogs jumping up like prisoners throwing themselves against a door. At first he cringes… but soon he realizes, this isn’t angry barking. This isn’t “Let me out of here, I’ll rip him apart” barking. Their ears are high and tails are wagging and… they’re digging, pulling at the chain link, and some hunch their backs and… their hips jerk forward and… ohh. It’s just like the dogs outside. They’re  _ horny _ . The dogs are catcalling him too.

After receiving their orders the engineers move him like a doll. They fit a muzzle over his face and a collar around his neck. To the collar goes a chain and that chain gets pulled through a ring set into the floor. Down, down, he has to bend to accommodate it, still down, he kneels, down more until his face is inches from the floor. It smells of water, dog musk, and old piss. He’s on his hands and knees now and the asset suspects he knows what he’s here to do but he can’t think of why. Why would they do this. Why would… with dogs? With men, he understands, men have needs and he exists to serve HYDRA but… must he believe these dogs are HYDRA too? They serve the same masters as he does so they must be. He whimpers. The smell is intoxicating but he doesn’t want to do this. But then, he thinks, this must be his punishment for missing his extraction and causing all that hubbub when he was retrieved. If it's to be punishment he should bear it quietly and obediently to show that he's contrite. But he still had to hold back a whimper.

“You must be noticing his affect on them by now,” his handler is saying to the engineers, “I want to know why. Perform any and all experiments you deem necessary within standard guidelines of asset care and report back to me. Feel free to requisition volunteers from the cell blocs for comparative studies. I expect daily reports.”

“Yes sir” the engineers say in unison. The asset swallows another whimper. It doesn’t matter what he wants, he reminds himself while the engineers instruct a guard to bring the first--first!!--dog. It doesn’t matter what he doesn’t want. HYDRA owns every part of him. He is theirs to punish, toy with, and experiment on. He only has to obey.

He still whimpers sharply and cringes forward away from the cold wet nose sniffing his ass. Someone kicks his feet apart. The dog dives in to eat him out. It’s a lot like the werewolves… no finesse, rough and sloppy.

“Ahhhhnnhaa,” the asset moans. His head falls forward and the muzzle hits the floor with a metallic thud. Next it’s claws scraping and scratching his back and hips, and a hot heavy body climbing onto his back, and very soon a wet pointed cock jamming all the way into his cunt as soon as the probing tip finds his hole. He doesn’t want this to feel good but it does. It feels almost perfect. If only the dick ramming in and out of him at rabbit speed was bigger. His cock throbs, fully erect.

It does get bigger very soon, the dog’s dick. It reaches deeper and stretches him wider. He tilts his hips just right and the knot grows thick and hard in his ass until it’s stuck inside a mere minute into it. The dog doesn’t cum as hard as the werewolves did for having started so much faster but he can still feel the pulse-pulse-pulse of seed inside him. Oh fuck, oh no, he doesn’t want to cum with an animal’s dick inside him but it happens anyway. His ass clenches tight around the big, hot knot and he shivers and groans through his orgasm. This should feel gross and wrong. It shouldn’t feel nearly perfect. He keeps clenching his ass muscles in a steady rhythm anyway.

The dog slides off his back and turns away. It stings! It’s trying to pull the knot loose too soon! He clenches down again and the dog yelps. He flinches just in time for the guard’s boot to hit his ribs.

“Careful, you stupid wore,” the man barks at him.

The men talk each other through helping the dog get a leg thrown over so that they come out standing ass to ass. “Like a proper bitch,” one tells him. The asset remembers that “suka” means both female dog and mean woman. He is neither of those things but the first one fits his role right now.

Dog and asset stand there, breeding, for a good few minutes. His ribs, knees, and cunt ache but being knotted is familiar now. He sucks in his stomach to better feel how deep the dog’s penis reaches inside his ass. That makes it feel bigger… better. So he keeps doing it. If he were alone he’d push up with one hand to feel the steely hard line in his lower belly…

No, this is supposed to be bad. This is punishment. But it feels so good. The dog cum wetting him up is so warm. Should he let them know it feels good? If he does, will they take it away from him? Or will they make him stand for the rest of the kennel?

In his indecision he almost doesn’t notice the knot shrinking until the dog pulls its dick free of his pussy with a nasty slurp. A stream of cum leaks from his own cock as if the knot had been holding it in… maybe it had been. The guards let the dog lick its own cum out of the moaning asset’s asshole for a moment before wrestling it back to its cell.

His handler speaks and he raises his head what little he can to listen. “That was interesting. These creatures on the mountain, was that how they ‘restrained’ you?”

The asset nods. “Just like that, sir. Except they lasted much longer and didn’t always turn away.” It’s hard to talk wearing a muzzle, he decides, especially one made for the wrong species.

“They could be reacting to the creatures’ semen. Or they may have rubbed pheromones off on him,” an engineer offers.

The colonel hums. “I trust you will find out. See if they will take his mouth. Soldat, you will perform oral sex on the next dog.”

“Yes sir,” he confirms automatically. This is certainly punishment. Being ordered to suck off a dog is deeply demeaning, the asset knows this somehow. But he can’t help the way his mouth waters wondering if dog cum tastes anything like werewolf cum given how similar their cocks feel in his pussy.

They remove the muzzle and give him slack on the chain. The next dog chokes himself lunging at the asset. The guard has to use both hands to haul it back. It keeps lunging for him trying to grab his hips but soon they all get turned around so that the dog gets just enough slack itself to leap forward and wrap its forelegs around the asset’s neck. It jabs its cock into his face desperately. He grabs the sheath and lets the dog’s humping expose the knot as he guides the cock into his mouth.

The dog rapes his mouth deep and fast, enough to make him convulse around the wet rod of meat with a mouth full of knot. But at least it doesn’t taste as bad as werewolf dick. He manages to secure the dick behind the knot and pull his head back in time to avoid getting his mouth knotted and secure a mouthful of the mastiff’s orgasm. Oh, soldat, you lucky bitch! He thinks to himself because yes, the dog’s jizz is almost the same mild-spicy-sweet taste as he guzzled on the mountain. There’s a little metal to it but not enough to be off-putting. He groans as the dog finishes jizzing its biggest load--he swallows and throws himself into fellating the animal. There’s a pause for the turn and then he’s on his knees slurping up spurts of watery cum. So much thinner than a man’s cum! Thinner than werewolves’ too. That makes it easy to swallow.

He’s not getting the huge rapid mouthfuls he did from his large furry friends-cum-rapists. But there’s still plenty to drink. The dog makes it easy on him by standing still while he goes to town. He can see that the knot is almost as big as his fist. Including that the dick is a good ten inches long, maybe more. Not as big as the werewolves but still impressive. Still big enough to satisfy a slut like him.

Only after a few minutes the dog steps forward to pull its own cock out of the asset’s mouth. Its cock springs back towards the front but hangs down, spurting little puddles of jizz on the concrete, for a few seconds before the dog flops down to lick itself back into its sheath.The asset would have liked to finish the job but he guesses the dog got its fill even if he didn’t.

The engineers are talking behind them. He hears them planning out the next few experiments and listens closely. It’s not often that he gets to know what HYDRA will do to him before it happens so he seizes this rare opportunity to be prepared.

They take swabs of his spit, sweat, and semen and then lead him to what he guesses is where the dogs get washed. They hose him down with cold water inside & out. This is always horrible but it’s not the first time it’s happened since he’s been out of the ice and it’s probably a normal thing even if he can’t remember anything past waking up in the chair with the smell of ozone in his nose and a bite guard between his teeth. They use rough towels that smell like dog and a blowdryer to dry him off.

Then it’s back to the open area where he was fucked before. Once again they pull the chain on his collar through the floor ring to make him go face-down-ass-up. This next experiment, they said before, will test to see if it’s the smell of the werewolves’ spunk or something else that’s making the dogs go wild.

The third dog is just as eager to get at him as the first two. It lunges & strains and pounces on him the instant it has enough lead to do it. The force of the dog jumping up on his back rocks him forward. Its wet, spurting cock stabs him in the asscheeks and taint a couple of times before hitting its mark then pushes in all at once, humping wildly to get deep enough in his cunt to lock its inflating knot inside. It all happens in under a minute. One wild, wailing minute. But his cock is already filling up from the blinding pressure on his prostate and the smell of dog fur drives rational thought out of his mind--leaving only lust and desperate joy at being bred. The turn is easier this time. His powerful ass muscles hold onto the knot and keep the seed flowing into his insatiable guts.

Some minutes later while he’s still tied he realizes what this means. The dogs smell something else on him. It wasn’t the werewolf cum after all. They don’t want to fuck him because they think another dog already did. They want to fuck him because they think  _ he’s _ a bitch in heat. The HYDRA personnel overseeing him are coming to the same conclusion. They are more excited about this than the asset is. He tries to relax and enjoy being fucked anyway. He cums shortly before the knot deflates and hums happily as the dog licks its semen from his swollen pussy.

The fourth experiment takes some time to set up. More men bring two benches into the room. He knows what these are… breeding benches. A group of men strapped him into one to use him before his last mission. The asset likes the breeding bench. It’s easier than staying on his hands and knees. So he is cooperative when they put him onto one now.

The other person they bring in is not. He’s never seen this particular woman before but that doesn’t mean much. She’s naked, struggling and crying, and it sounds like she’s trying to scream or beg or something useless like that around the gag in her mouth. The asset feels sorry for her. She hasn’t learned yet that resisting HYDRA only makes things much worse. He takes a moment to be proud of himself for being so well-behaved in contrast. She gets strapped onto the other bench.

Then they bring in the next dog. Its handler guides it to her first. It growls and sniffs at her. The asset can’t see what it’s doing but he hears licking noises and the woman squeals louder. It’s good if you don’t fight, he wants to tell her, but he’s not stupid enough to speak out of turn. Anyway he forgets all about wanting to tell her anything a moment later when claws rake his thighs and hips. Strong forelegs wrap tight around his waist and he lets himself moan at the next wet cock hammering into his ass. He’s not sure why he thought he didn’t want this. He cums quickly this time thanks to the bench providing a little friction against his straining cock and relaxes into the blissful sensations of dog cum pumping him full.

While he’s still tied, an engineer swabs his sweaty brow and...he can’t see what happens then but the woman’s protests grow louder again. He hears claws rap-tapping along towards them, some scrabbling sounds and then the woman is screaming and rocking forward. He glances over and sees the next dog raping her just as furiously as the rest have taken him. Maybe they put his sweat on her and it made the dog horny. He doesn’t understand how that could be. But it’s not his place to understand anything other than his orders so he tries to stop wondering.

The experiments continue like this for many hours. They find that the dogs prefer him to an actual dog bitch if she’s out of season, but when they manage to find and bring in a bitch in heat they will take either one. He hears them talk about a chemical that his body is producing--he tries to remember “methyl p-hydroxybenzoate” but it’s easier to remember that it’s the active chemical in canine estrus pheromones. So he really is a bitch in heat, chemically speaking. What did the werewolves do to him?

His masters come and go. They are very excited about this. They talk about a new reward system and parties and floor shows but also talk about the hazards this may cause on missions. He worries about that too. It would not do to be in the field and get distracted because a stray dog was going mad trying to rape him. He wonders if he could trust himself not to pull down his pants and get on all fours the moment the opportunity presented itself. After all, as they’re fond of reminding him, he is a stupid cockhungry slut. It’s good that HYDRA looks after him. If he’s a bitch he’s a very lucky bitch.

**

The weird thing is, two days later the dogs have little interest in him. The ones that have raped him the most often are still happy to climb his back but the few that have not had him at all don’t even try. They run more tests on his sweat, skin and blood and conclude that he’s stopped producing pheromones. It’s a big risk, but they decide to keep him off the ice for a while to see if it will happen again.

The asset spends most of his time training others. HYDRA allows him to sleep sometimes and when he does he sees things that leave him confused and frightened. He doesn’t like sleep. He malfunctions now and then and his masters are merciful enough to correct him when he does stupid things like speaking out of turn or, mortifyingly, defying orders. The burn marks & broken ribs heal but the lessons remain.

He bends over for them often of course. Sometimes it’s a reward for doing well but usually it’s simply because he is a convenient tool for their use. Four weeks after the experiments he catches himself hoping that they’ll use him more often, which is shocking because wanting things is not for him. The urge grows until cocks and cum are intruding on his thoughts so heavily he becomes solicitous… eyeing up men who look at him hungrily, biting his lip, turning his body in ways he hopes (bad asset!) are enticing. He even hits the communal showers after training instead of waiting to be hosed down. His presence makes the men nervous, because even those who want him still fear him, but when he stands against the wall with his feet apart it only takes one of them getting bold with a hand on his ass and an inviting little moan to get the marathon dicking he’s been aching for. That’s the day the dogs start noticing him again.

It’s the day before the full moon and he’s feverish with this strange need. His handler leads him into the kennels, hands him off to the dogs’ handler, and there he spends the next three days on the breeding bench getting filled and fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later...

The asset doesn’t remember where the scars on his flesh shoulder came from. They must be from before HYDRA created him from the body of a dead soldier because most of his wounds from this mission have already healed without a mark. They belong to a different life that does not belong to him.

That’s a silly way of putting it. Nothing belongs to him. He is a belonging. He is HYDRA’s tool and toy and he is very good at what he does. All the blood and soot of the mission have been washed away in the safehouse shower and now he kneels at the edge of a rickety bed getting dirtied up again. His ass and back are aflame from where a team member, Onegin, took a belt to him--not to punish, but for fun. Onegin’s fun anyway. Cum from the first two fucks drips down his trembling thighs as another man’s fist slowly plows into his guts via his gaping asshole. During the mission, Pereverzev’s job had been to hand off whatever weapon the asset needed at the time to him. Now Pereverzev is giving him a hand in a different way.

Tolkachyov’s cock muffles his groans. He can’t make much noise with a dick all the way down his throat. It’s sore from rough fucking but he needs more and so do they. His own cock twitches eagerly at each bump of knuckles against his prostate. He’s going to cum again soon, as soon as they tell him he’s allowed. Tolkachyov grabs his hair to pull his head back so he can shoot his load in the asset’s mouth. He swallows and licks the cock clean without needing to be told, though the man tells him to anyway.

“You wanna cum?” Pereverzev asks. “You gonna cum on my fist?”

“Please,” he rasps. It’s dangerously close to asking for something but the team is being lax.

The man speeds up, driving into him almost to the elbow. “Cum now, Soldat.” The asset does so with a heavy sigh because they have told him to stay quiet.

His body feels slack and hot. Several sets of hands haul him up so he’s lying over the edge of the bed and the next cock slides straight into his cunt in one push. It reminds him of something he desperately wants but can’t name. That happens sometimes. If it was important HYDRA would have let him keep it, so as usual--inasmuch as he has a usual, not remembering anything past a few days ago--he sets it aside to focus on now.

HYDRA sent a nine-man team with the asset on this mission. Comrade Mustafin is Uzbek and refuses to participate for reasons the asset neither understands nor cares about, so he stands watch outside while the other eight enjoy the asset’s body as a reward for a job well done. He isn’t sure who’s inside him right now. The man grunts about how loose his cunt is but he doesn’t know them well enough to recognize the voice. He spreads his feet apart more so the man can fuck him harder. His reward is a fast hard pounding that ends sooner than he would have liked. At least he gets to feel another load of cum flooding his ass.

“Get him up on the bed. Let’s get two in that pussy.” Keen-eyed Tsyganov, his spotter, lies down on the bed as they guide the asset to kneel over him and then down onto his cock. Tsyganov is big, The asset can’t help but purr at how such a nice long cock fills the wet, soft depths of his pussy. Tsyganov kneads & spreads his asscheeks with both hands while fucking up into him. “Oh you like that eh? A nice big cock for our soldier bitch. You like it big, eh? Like Pereverzev’s fist? Yeah you do.” Yeah he does. “Fonvizin, get up in here, let’s give our good bitch a stretch like she really wants.”

The asset frowns about the pronoun but not for long. The bed sinks under Comrade Fonvizin’s knees. A warm hand rests on the small of his back and the next time he slides down on Tsyganov’s cock there’s a second one there, held flush against the first. It catches on his soft rim and sinks in too. The stretch… the stretch is so good! The asset keens with his mouth closed and lets the squad members take over.

They fuck him together at first as if it was one huge cock as wide as a fist, then in opposite rhythms and it doesn’t take very long with two dicks sliding and pumping & filling his cunt to make him cum all over Tsyganov’s belly and chest. The man laughs and feeds it back to him with his fingers. Someone sticks a finger in alongside the double dicking. It makes him yelp in ecstasy. Another, hard again after round one, grabs his hair and pulls his head over to rape his mouth again. He doesn’t resist and holds his breath for as long as he can so his comrade can enjoy what they call “some good face-pussy” to the fullest. At the end of it, after a lot of choking and watery eyes, he swallows another load just in time to take two in his asshole. Fonvizin slaps his ass several times before rolling off the bed. Onegin plasters himself to the asset’s sweaty back and humps into him with short, brutish thrusts. They make him count how many times they jizz inside him. By the time they’re done his mouth and cunt have been filled eighteen times. He wonders if that’s some kind of record. They’re very pleased with him--that’s the important part. He did good.

His handler is pleased with him also when they return to base. It was important that they complete the mission and return by the day before the full moon. The asset studiously does not wonder why. If it was important that he knew they would have told him. What is important is that his handler is pleased with how he performed on the mission, and perhaps in how well he rewarded the team afterward… pleased enough that he’s going to get a reward. Maybe it’ll be something nice like…

Like…

His brain stumbles trying to think of something nice. People food does not sound good because the team let him try their curry and the result was him kneeling miserably in front of a toilet until the tiny meal was purged. Sleeping on a bed might be nice, instead of a cot or the floor. He’s not sure if there are any beds in the compound. He’s never been fucked on one that he can remember. But that doesn't mean much.

The general has his answer anyway. “You will have seventy-two hours in the kennel. Let’s get you cleaned up so you can play with the dogs.”

Oh. That sounds good! It must be good if it’s a reward. Cleanup involves the hose which he doesn’t like much but they put his plug back in afterward, which he does like because he still feels restless in wanting to get filled up.

Before they even enter the kennel an earthy smell fills his nose and goes straight to his cock. His heart rate quickens the same way it does when he’s about to engage a target or when he’s spreading his legs. His dick strains against the loose pants they put him in after cleanup. The dogs are… not aggressive, they’re excited. 

His handler pushes him towards a stocky man with a thick beard and hungry eyes. “This is Comrade Ivashov, the kennel master. He is in charge,” the general tells him. To Ivashov he says, “Seventy two hours, as usual. His heat should be just beginning, to judge by the racket.”

They exchange salutes and he is left to Comrade Ivashov’s care. He is stripped and led to a breeding bench. This tells him some things about the nature of his reward. This is a fitting reward for such a slut as he is, he thinks to himself. But he does not hear Ivashov’s zipper among the clamor of barking dogs. Instead he hears a cage door opening and clawed feet scraping the concrete. He’s just putting two and two together when the dog climbs on top of him. His cock is hard almost instantly. The dog misses its first couple of wild thrusts before finding his soft hole and burying its cock deep inside his cunt, then humping just as wildly.

“Ohhh oh oh oh” he says before he can shut himself up and “Ahh, ahh ahh yes yes fuck me oh yes!” The dog’s dick is long and strangely getting longer as it rapes him. It’s wet and skinny so it went in very easy but it’s getting thicker too as the minutes pass. And thicker and thicker at the base where a larger part pops in & out of his hole, thicker until the dog drives it in deep and it grows so big it won’t come back out. It feels so good inside him. The dog cums hard the moment they’re stuck together and keeps cumming in squirts so hard he can feel the penis throb inside him like a heartbeat. The cum is so nice and hot too. The men who have taken him before never felt this good. They never felt this right. The asset feels like this is exactly where he is meant to be… underneath a panting dog tied to its great big shooting cock, getting filled with a dog jizz enema.

The asset knows he should not be making so much noise but he can’t help it, he’s never felt this good before in all the handful of days he can remember. Mostly it’s been pain and stress and aching dotted with moments of meager pleasure when men have used him as a sex toy. But now he’s got a taste of real pleasure and he understands the immeasurable kindness of his handler giving him such an incredible reward.

The dog stays on his back for a few minutes. It’s a very big, strong dog so it’s heavy, but he is very big and strong too so it doesn’t bother him. The dog slides off him and turns around so they stand ass to ass. He instinctively clenches his gluteal muscles to hold its cock tight in his pussy and ensure he gets fully bred.

Ivashov pets his hair and says “That’s a good bitch, you hold that knot until his balls are drained. These boys have not fucked in months so they have plenty of sperm to knock you up.” The asset smiles. The idea is silly but he really likes the part about them saving up their cum for him.

The kennel master must see him smile because he strokes the asset’s head again and keeps talking. “I suppose you wouldn’t recognize your own sons and grandsons, would you. No matter, you’ll have three full days to get to know them… very well. Oh but don’t worry, they won’t be the ones to impregnate you this time. That honor is reserved for Titan. He’s missed you very much these past years.”

_This_ time?? Titan? Who… or what is Titan? Another dog? And they know each other?? Everything Ivashov says is confusing. He looks up at the man’s angular face, trying to glean anything from his lustful expression. The dog spraying cum into his intestines chooses that exact moment to test the tie. The knot pulls terribly at his rim and the asset gets jerked backward bodily, but the tie won’t break. When the dog settles its knot slides back into place on top of his prostate. Pleasure and pain make the asset’s entire body spasm and shake. His fists clench tight as he tries to breathe steadily.

Ivashov tuts and disappears from the asset’s field of vision. “I will hold him steady. You just be a good bitch and hold that knot until it shrinks.”

So that’s exactly what he does. His cock is throbbing terribly before long. If only he could rub against the bench more he could cum again easily. He watches the clock on the wall. 26 minutes pass. 26 minutes of steady pressure and thumping against his prostate, 26 minutes of squeezing & relaxing his ass muscles to milk cum out of the stud breeding him and get a tiny bit of friction on his own desperate cock. The Winter Soldier can perform feats of endurance a man could only dream of… but he’s close to tears from orgasm denial while being assraped by a dog.

On minute 27 the knot deflates, the dog pulls its cock free, and the asset cums hard as if separating the tie released a valve. Dog cum gushes down his hairless taint and balls to drip down into the same puddle as his own thicker sperm.

“Very good,” Ivashov praises. “That’s one down and many more to go.” The asset turns his head so he can see Ivashov & the dog leave. The kennel master comes back with another dog, just as big and eager as the first, and they waste no time in getting this one on the asset’s back and into his cunt. It hasn’t been long enough for him to cum when this second one knots him but it’s a very near thing.

He doesn’t really have a reason to keep track of how long each dog lasts but he does anyway. It’s something to do while he’s getting bred. After a very exciting 3 minutes of humping & knotting, being tied is very comfortable & arousing but it does take a very long time. The second dog knots him for 18 minutes. The third one, 31. The fourth, a mere 12. He cums for every single one, and Ivashov sometimes helps by stroking his cock while holding the dog still on top of him. The asset decides he likes it best when he cums and the hound is clinging to his back, weighing him down against the leather breeding bench. All that pressure feels very good.

During the fourth breeding Ivashov comes around to the asset’s front. Ivashov unbuttons his pants and pulls out a hard cock of his own. Thanks to the bench it’s just about level with the asset’s head so he only has to bend his knees some to stuff his cock down the asset’s throat. Ivashov facefucks him like the dogs do: fast, hard & without regard to the asset’s health or pleasure. He talks dirty the whole time like so many other HYDRA men do. It’s nice, in a way, to know that he makes others so horny they speak filthy nonsense. Mostly the asset steals breaths whenever he can & focuses on not choking from the way Ivashov keeps hammering his dick down the asset’s open gullet. The man holds the asset all the way down on his cock when he cums so that he shoots his load down his throat. The asset swallows as fast as he can to minimize his coughing fit when Ivashov pulls out. Coughing with a huge dog dick up his ass just makes him gasp, which makes the coughing worse. By the time he can almost breathe normally he’s on the verge of cumming again himself.

He gets another pat on the head and a “good boy” as a reward. The most recent dog still has him tied when Ivashov retrieves yet another. The asset thinks for a terrified moment that he's going to be forced to take two knots in his ass at the same time. He can't, it'll split him open for real, he begs "no please I'll be good I'm sorry" not even knowing what he did wrong… but Ivashov hushes him and leads the next dog around to his head instead.

"We know how much you like getting two cocks at once. You're a lucky bitch today!"

This new dog wastes no time in wrapping his forelegs around the asset's neck and stabbing his wet, spurting cock into his face. The asset opens his mouth like a good bitch and soon the dog finds the hot, wet hole he's offering. Plenty of humans have face fucked him but none with the speed and ferocity of a dog. He gags on it, trying to keep his teeth from breaking the delicate flesh, and just lets himself be used as the fuckhole he is. The knot pops in & out of his mouth a few times and he's tempted to suck it but even he can't hold his breath _that_ long, so he makes his lips into a tight ring to keep the knot out as it grows.

Cum sprays down his throat as he struggles to swallow it all. Ivashov's hand comes into view, holding behind the knot so the dog can dismount & turn. The asset does his best not to aspirate dog sperm while swallowing shot after shot.

It's so fucking hot. He's full of dick on both ends. His cock and balls ache from how turned on he is. Eagerly he milks both cocks, sucking one & squeezing his ass around the other, feeling deeply fulfilled. He rolls his hips to rub his dick against the breeding bench. The motion pulls at the knot plugging his cunt so he can really feel how big it is, how deep the shaft goes inside. Soon he cums shouting with his mouth full, spitroasted by HYDRA's guard dogs.

Eventually both dogs pull away from him with a pop & a slurp. He drools cum from both ends and moans in pleasure when the dogs clean him up. He lies there panting with a little cramp in his thigh while Ivashov takes the dogs away.

The kennel master returns alone this time. The asset hears the man's zipper shortly before feeling his thick human cock sliding into his messy, unresisting pussy. Ivashov fucks him fast again. After so many dogs that only hump for a short time each it feels real fucking good to have a dick pounding his insides for a good ten minutes at a time. Ivashov spanks his ass while he adds his own mess to the asset's slutty hole.

A few minutes and some rustling & clanking later, Ivashov spreads the asset's cheeks and inserts cold metal up his ass. There's a quiet ratcheting sound as the metal thing spreads wider so his hole gapes open. Then Ivashov inserts… he can't tell what, something long and thin, deep into his cum-drenched bowels. It tickles where it catches gently on his intestinal walls on the way in.

"You liked playing with your grandsons I see," Ivashov coos, "but now it's time to get to work. You see, we began a breeding program after seeing the results of your little… incident in Czechoslovakia. These dogs are bred not to guard nor to fight, but to fuck. They have proved _very_ persuasive to our guests here." He means prisoners, the asset figures. "The others did not advance the program as much as we hoped so we are going back to square one: Titan is the first of his kind, a HYDRA Rapehound."

Sounds lovely, the asset thinks. He daydreams a little about living down here in the kennel being used to train Rapehounds. All the cocks, knots and cum his holes could take. His dick twitches, but then lies flaccid as the probe thingy pokes the top of his guts.

"We've had a number of litters out of you by Titan. It's time for another one. I'm implanting these eggs deep enough in your cunt that only Titan's sperm will reach them." Ivashov pats his thigh. "Won't that be nice? He'll get you good and pregnant with his puppies and then we'll use you to train them when they're grown!"

Ivashov sounds very into this idea. The asset isn't so sure. In fact he's pretty sure that this body is man-shaped enough that he can't get pregnant, especially not with puppies… but HYDRA knows best, so he resigns himself to it.

The probe withdraws, goes back in and pokes him about a dozen times. The longer it goes on and the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks he does want to carry this Titan's puppies. He's a _suka_ bitch, only right that he should follow through. He has a lot of questions but he knows better than to ask.

Ivashov removes the spreader and checks the straps to make sure the asset is held down tight. Then he leaves… and returns with a dog he brings around for the asset to see.

It's obvious how Titan got his name. He is huge, as big as any mastiff, with prick ears & a mask like a German shepherd, thick jaws like a Great Dane, a bulldog's barrel chest, and hulkish muscles under black & yellow fur. Titan is happy to see him.

The dog lunges, huge red cockhead poking out of a fat sheath. Ivashov almost topples over. Titan barks, causing the other dogs to bark too as the kennel master wrestles him over behind the asset. Titan's tongue rasps over the asset's sensitive pussy a few times before mounting him from behind.

Oh shit this dog is big. Big enough to rest his slobbery jaw on the asset's shoulder as they start to fuck. The asset moans and grunts, smushed under what must be nearly 90 kg of furiously humping dog. Titan finds his cunt fast and shoves every inch of an _enormous_ penis into him, bigger flaccid than the other dogs were hard, except the knot. And it keeps growing. 

The asset whines louder, his dick gets harder. He's waiting for the knot to inflate any moment now… but Titan keeps fucking him instead. He gasps. Tears stream down his face. It's so good! It's so _big!_ Titan is going to ruin him for males! At least until HYDRA wipes him, of course.

He can't hold back for long. He knows he's meant to take dicks quietly but Titan has him howling "yes, yes, ahhhhfuck yes fuck me, breed me-e-e!"

"Yes, perfect, take it for him, take that big cock," Ivashov hisses nearby. He's got his own dick in his hand. He comes over like he's going to stuff there asset's mouth again but Titan growls and barks. It's kind of terrifying. Ivashov himself jumps back.

"Yes of course, Titan doesn't share," he grumbles.

Titan, meanwhile, gets back to wrecking the asset's guts with his dick. It's unbelievable how long he keeps going, for a dog. The Rapehound is bred to fuck, he remembers. Mission accomplished!

A dozen minutes of ecstasy and screaming later, Titan finally plunges his knot deep into the soldier's cunt and pushes hard while it grows & grows & grows. It's bigger than a fist. It HURTS. And yet the asset cums like a truck while he screams.

He keeps whimpering as Titan settles into the tie, not bothering to turn. The dog's huge balls propel sperm into the asset's guts harder than any hound before him which has the asset squirming in pleasure. His giant dick throbs like an angry fist all the way up his ass. It's divine.

"Breed me, breed me" he pants. Titan is happy to comply.

"It is always a pleasure to see the two of you reunited," Ivashov says from somewhere off to the side. The asset's eyes are too glazed over to see. "You are his favorite _suka_ and as you can see, he is your favorite too. You'll give us a nice big litter this time, yes?"

The asset nods. Rational thought had fled. It's sweltering hot under Titan's furry body. He can't think of anything but cocks and cum, and how badly he needs his ass to stay split open on a knot.

They stay locked together for at least an hour. Titan breeds him so full he feels bloated and doesn't pull out into the knot deflates on its own. He couldn't ask for anything better than this, but Ivashov keeps bringing in one dog after another after another, with Titan being the highlight every time his number's called.

The asset's guts swell up tight with cum until it hurts to lie on his belly. After several hours Ivashov shoves a big metal plug up his ass and lets him off the bench for awhile. His limbs scream in pain as soon as he's let down and so does he. But afterward he admires his gently swollen belly, thinking of the puppies he must have growing within.

Ivashov assures him that was only round one. He spends the next one on his hands and knees, taking dicks in both holes, cumming on knots, greedily swallowing loads. Dog drool & cum dry sticky on his skin. Scratches bruise and heal. He feels feverish. Like he's burning up and the only way to quench the fire inside is with semen. Ivashov sees to it he gets plenty.

By his third round with Titan he's almost fully insensible, just a pair of holes to be fucked and a burning need for cum. In the recesses of his fuzzed over mind, he remembers something like being under Titan only in the mountains, in the dark. HYDRA must have let the dogs have him outside at some point. It's a nice dream but his present reality is as nice as he can imagine it being, a haze of sex and claws. He really is a very lucky bitch.


End file.
